Límites
by Charlone
Summary: Todos tenemos nuestros límites y él definitivamante supera los suyos. Alice Cullen se ve envuelta en una batalla perdida; sabe que por mucho que lo intente, él penetrará hasta lo más hondo de su mente.


_Miles y miles de gracias a **Miyu su **por el beteo y la paciencia XD._

_Otro fic de Twilight, creo que este fandom no es sano, a este paso emparejaré al pobre de Edward hasta con los muebles. _

_**Resumen:** Todos tenemos nuestros límites y él definitivamante supera los suyos. Alice Cullen se ve envuelta en una batalla perdida, sabe que por mucho que lo intente él penetrará hasta lo más hondo de su mente._

_**Límite**_

Cierro los ojos con fuerza e intento concentrarme. ¿En qué? Eso no importa. Lo que sea está bien. Cuento hasta cien de adelante hacia atrás, canto el himno americano y analizo su sintaxis. Pienso en el color de la sangre humana y hasta me permito recordar su sabor, confiando en que ese pensamiento será suficientemente fuerte como para dejar de pensarte. Maldito entrometido, ¡deja mi mente en paz!

─Edward, ¿qué sucede? − Oigo su voz, pero se me hace muy, muy lejana. Evidentemente ella notó que algo no estaba bien, pero afortunadamente existen mil motivos más obvios y por mucho más coherentes por los cuales yo podría estar actuando de manera tan…_trastornada._ Abro los ojos, algo le dijiste, porque ya no me observa.

Con los dientes apretados cuento una por una las baldosas que revisten el suelo del comedor. Una…dos…tres… ¡Por lo que más quieras, aléjate de mí! Esto no puedes saberlo, no debes… por favor no me obligues a revelártelo.

Intento con todas mis fuerzas ahuyentar esas imágenes que me atosigan desde la mañana. Y entonces me pregunto si no es mejor dejarte saber, darte la oportunidad de cambiar de opinión. Tienes que hacerlo, porque definitivamente yo no lo haré y ese no puede ser nuestro futuro. Sencillamente no puede.

Suelta alguna pregunta que no llego a oír, pero sonrío y sugiero algo acerca de comprar ropa el sábado. Eso es, debo hacer planes, y si es con ella, aún mejor. Entonces no te atreverías y no echarías todo a perder. Sabes que no suelo resignar lo que realmente quiero, y excepto que seas suficientemente estúpido como para pensar que no te quiero a ti, entenderás que esto es por demás importante.

Me siento agobiada, y empiezo a lamentar que Jasper haya elegido este fin de semana para cazar y despojarme de esa tranquilidad que se me hacía tan natural. Si él estuviera aquí, probablemente nada de esto pasaría. Quizás serías menos insolente y canalizarías todo eso en el lugar correcto, aún si eso significara que yo tuviera que sentarme a observar como armas tu "vida" lejos de mí. Definitivamente sería menos doloroso que tener que decirte que no.

Me sorprendo a mi misma al darme cuenta de lo mucho que soy capaz de resignar con tal de mantener las cosas estables, y me siento furiosa por ello. No tienes una idea de lo que daría por ser ahora la mitad de impulsiva de lo que soy capaz, pensar las cosas de este modo no es mi estilo y me está volviendo loca. O quizás si la tienes, porque eres un cotilla de cuarta y deambulas por mi cerebro sin permiso y yo soy demasiado débil para enfadarme seriamente.

Pero se que nada bueno puede salir de esto y estoy segura de que tú también eres conciente. Entonces siento una frustración que ya me se de memoria y me entran ganas de zarandearte y echarte a patadas de mi cabeza. No es justo que tu estés ahí, tan cómodo; y yo acá afuera, intentando adivinar que rayos pasa por tu mente a través de tus ojos, basándome en extrañas y nubladas conjeturas del futuro. Simplemente absurdo. Cada vez que lo repito se me hace más y más patético, y un deseo que se debate entre golpearte y estallar en llanto crece adentro mío. Si no estuviera tan estresada hasta podría reírme de mí misma y mis sentimientos ridículamente humanos; a veces hasta llego a creer que los fuerzo, pero nada producto de mi imaginación puede causar ni este dolor, ni esta desesperación.

Pero ya está hecho, me mostré ante ti como un libro abierto y lo sabes todo. Recorriste cada rincón de mi cabeza. Sabes lo que podría pasar, lo que deseo y lo que intento no desear. Sabes con exactitud que clase de sentimientos se agolpan en mi pecho, quizás con más precisión de lo que yo. Y me resigno ante ti, y oigo a Bella balbucear algo acerca de que no quiere ir de compras, pero ya nada importa. Porque deje de ser dueña de mi propio futuro y la sola idea se me hace una enorme paradoja. Está en tus manos decidir que será de mí, de ti y de todos. No es que quiera echarte toda la carga sobre los hombros, simplemente conozco mis límites y tú, limpia y llanamente, los excedes.

.


End file.
